


First Place Love

by greenikat89



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenikat89/pseuds/greenikat89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Force Awakens Kinkmeme: Finn is chatting with his Resistance friends and one of the soldiers nudges him and jokingly asks how it feels to be dating Poe and being the second most important thing after the X-Wing.  And Finn, not understanding the common pilot joke, well he's just THRILLED to be the second most important thing in Poe's life. He's never been the second most important ANYTHING before.</p><p>He goes back to his room and shares the good news with Poe about being number two who starts looking at him funny.  Oh right, BB-8 is number two.  Well three is good!  Er...well, maybe not three.  Fifth?  ...eighth?  Uh, well top ten is fine too!  He's never been a top ten on anyone's list either.</p><p>Poe's heart just breaks that Finn would think he's anything BUT his number one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Place Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so you know I'm rolling around in the Kylux trash with the rest of you but this prompt took ahold and wrote itself. First time writing Poe/Finn ever and I hope it's okay since I've never read any Stormpilot either. But I hope it fits the bill for something light and fluffy and love! 
> 
> You can find the full actual prompt here: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10533381#cmt10533381

            Finn hummed to himself while he ran his sponge over a particularly difficult stain on Poe’s X-Wing. He didn’t mind cleaning, not really, not when he was outside with the wind caressing his skin and the sounds of the base alive with people laughing and talking to one another as they worked.

            “Hey Finn!” someone called out.

            Finn looked down to see a group of soldiers down below. “Oh hey Minariike!” He was one of the ground soliders Finn was training along with some of the others in the group.

            “Got time for a quick drink?” Jianna asked and held up a case of drinks.

            “Yeah, sure.” Finn dropped his sponge into the small suds bucket clipped at his waist before scaling down the ladder. He was almost done anyway, and it was getting hot in the sun even with his tank top on.

            The group made room for him in their loose circle under the shade of an X-Wing. “Well we definitely know you’re dating a Poe now that he’s letting you touch his baby,” Jianna said and passed a drink to Finn.

            An easy smile lit up Finn’s face. “Poe says I don’t need to wash the X-Wing, but it’s something I choose to do for fun when I’m not training.” Finn had never had the option for leisure time with the First Order. He’d never been able to make his own decisions before, and the ability to do so was still novel.

            “Well get used to lavishing attention on that plane now that you’re dating Poe.” Minariike said and elbowed Finn in the side. “How's it feel to be the second most important thing to someone after their plane?”

            “Second best?” Finn asked.

            Jianna rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “ _Everyone_ knows that pilots are more in love with the sky than anything else.”

            The group laughed and Finn nodded along while he took a sip of his drink. Warmth spread throughout his body as Minariike’s words reverberated within him. Second best? Wow, just… _wow._ He was dating Poe – something he never thought could have happened – _and_ he’s number two after Poe’s fierce love of flying.

            That elation carried him for the rest of the small chitchat with his friends and throughout the rest of the afternoon as he finished up the X-Wing. It was nearing dinnertime and Finn wiped the sweat from his brow as he headed to the bedroom he now shared with Poe. There was an extra bounce in his step as he stepped through the doors and into their shared quarters to fine Poe already there.  

            Poe gives a crooked little grin of happiness. “Hey Finn, what’s got you in this good mood?”

            Finn’s grin is blinding in its intensity as he unclips his utility belt and lays it carefully on the desk. “Oh, you know, I’m just _really_ happy to be second place in your heart,” he says and pulls his tank top off. He needs a shower before going to the mess hall, and maybe Poe will join him. “I’ve never been the second most important _anything_ before and the other soldiers told me I’m number two!”

            He turns his head when Poe makes a sound. Poe’s brows are dipped down in a slight frown, the smile having slipped off his face. Finn bunches his shirt between his hands in slight confusion before he smiles again, smacking his palm to his forehead in a way he’d seen Rey do many times before. “Oh, well of course I’m not number two. You have BB-8. I don’t mind third!”

            Poe’s face doesn’t change and he’s still staring at him in silence. Finn hesitates again wondering if he’s made another mistake. “Well, there’s Rey for third of course,” he adds in when Poe doesn’t say anything. “Oh and General Leia is important too. You’ve known her for longer and she’s important to me too!” He cocks his head to the side trying to think of who else would be important to Poe. He snaps his fingers. “Oh yeah, and your resistance pilots too.” He tries to think of anyone else but he’s unable to come up with anymore and he’s reassured that he’s correct at his order.

            Finn doesn’t get to ask if Poe’s all right before the other man takes two steps and grabs him in a fierce hold. “Finn,” he says with a voice heavy with emotion and tightly hugs him.

            Finn’s arms come up around the pilot in an automatic hug, the weight familiar and welcoming in his arms. “Uh, top ten is still good! I’ve never been in anyone’s top ten before either,” he adds in with extra warmth in his voice so Poe knows it’s okay. He’s just happy to have _any_ spot in the pilot’s heart.

            “Finn,” Poe says again, pushing back a bit to look directly into Finn’s eyes, “let me tell you something very, very important that I don’t want you to forget.”

            Finn nods and stares back into warm brown eyes. “Okay,” he says quickly. His fingers curl into the lightweight material of Poe’s white shirt and he can feel the heat coming from the other man’s body.

            Poe frames Finn’s face in his hands. “Babe, you are the single most important thing to me in any galaxy.” He presses their foreheads together so there is no way that Finn cannot see the truth shining in his eyes. “And you will always be my number one.”

            Finn is floored by Poe’s words and heat suffuses his cheeks. At this close he’s sure that Poe is able to see the darkening of his skin. “I…but…the X-Wing?” He stumbles over his words trying to understand. “The soldiers said-”

            “The X-Wing is just a plane,” Poe says firmly. “You are so much more than that, Finn, and you are my everything.”

            Finn feels like he’s falling. Confusion and love and so much _happiness_ inside of him that the only thing keeping him anchored is his boyfriend. He kisses Poe to release some of that energy, over and over until Poe is laughing and then _he_ is laughing as they tumble on the bed together in a tangled embrace. “I’m glad,” he mumbles into the hollow of Poe’s throat with love thrumming through his body, “that we’re both each other’s number one.” It was the best feeling in the world.

 

           


End file.
